This invention relates to accessories for electronic devices and more specifically to cases for portable electronic devices and electronic tablets.
With each new generation, portable electronic devices provide greater functionality and have more capabilities. These portable electronic devices allow people to play and record music, send and receive e-mail, send text messages, browse Web pages, make phone calls, play and record video, take and view pictures, edit documents, and much more. These devices continue to revolutionize the way people interact, learn, connect with other people, conduct business, and find things. They help people manage their daily lives and can be a source of entertainment. These devices can be used to store valuable information including personal information (e.g., phone numbers, financial information, private photos or videos, and favorite music tracks).
Typically these devices are intended to be carried or moved about. As such, these devices are more vulnerable to damage as compared to non-portable devices. These devices are more likely to be accidentally dropped, hit, or scratched. Some types of damage may be cosmetic (e.g., scratch). However, other types of damage may ruin or limit the functionality of the device. Often these devices contain sensitive and fragile components (e.g., screen, camera lens, flash, processors, accelerometers, and sensors). Accidentally dropping the device could render various features unusable.
Protective cases are used to protect these devices from possible damage. It is desirable that these cases allow users to use the functionality of their devices, while devices remain in their cases. Cases can also be used to enhance the functionality and capabilities of the device.
Therefore, there is a need for cases for portable electronic devices that will protect the devices, while at the same time enhance the functionality and usability of the devices.